The invention resides in the field of cutting tools for use in cutting various shapes in workpieces, and where the cutting inserts or bits need to be changed or adjusted as the work progresses.
A main object of the invention is to provide a cutting tool of the foregoing character having the following features and advantages:
1. The cutter inserts can be quickly and easily changed or adjusted.
2. The changing and adjusting of the cutter inserts can be made without removing the tool from the holder, in the milling machine in which it is mounted. The cutter insert can be changed, without affecting the holder in which it is held, or without affecting the positioning of the cutter insert for continuing a particular cutting operation.
3. The tool has internal or built-in adjusting means, and gripping means; the gripping means can be loosened and adjustments made, and the gripping means again tightened without requiring replacement of any of the components.
4. The cutting tool can be used in a standard boring machine, in substitution for a standard tool cutter.
5. The cutting tool is made up of a single shank, with all other elements either incorporated in or mounted on the shank itself.